Miriam Mead
Miriam Mead is the secondary antagonist in American Horror Story: Apocalypse. She is the adoptive mother of Michael Langdon and later becomes one of the leaders of the Cooperative, a satanic organization that raises post-apocalypse outposts which attempts to remold the world in their own image. She was portrayed by Kathy Bates, who also played Annie Wilkes from Misery, Agnes Mary Winstead and her documentary version of Tomasyn White, from American Horror Story: Roanoke and Delphine LaLaurie from American Horror Story: Coven. Biography Early life Prior to joining the Church of Satan, Miriam Mead was a ruthless and sadistic woman who joined the military force once, starting as a killer mission. Later in mid-2010s, she accompanied Anton Lavey and her fellow Satanists into the Murder House, once they discovered Michael Langdon and his form as the Anti-Christ. Mead adopted Michael as her own son. During an argument between Mead and a butcher, Michael killed the butcher with his power and was caught into jail. His disturbing power displayed in the police station drew attention from the warlocks within the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men. One of the major warlocks, Ariel Augustus, contacted Mead and helped Michael out of the jail and sent him to the Hawthorne School. Mead stood not far away as she looked at him with a smile. Pre-Apocalypse Killing John Henry Moore As Michael started to display power to an unexpecting rate, most of the warlocks approved his skills, but John Henry Moore was the only member of his school's administration who maintained the appropriate wariness. He also showed concern over Michael's potential of becoming an Alpha of warlocks to replace Cordelia Goode as the new Supreme. His anger and fear only grew after Michael showcased his skills to bring Misty Day back to life, something that Cordelia failed to achieve. Ignoring other warlocks' need to supress Cordelia and her coven, John Henry left the Hawthorne School and left for Cordelia, trying to warn her about Michael. However, in order to stop John Henry, Ariel betrayed the Hawthorne School and contacted Mead. Mead soon met John Henry in a gasoline station and attacked him, before spraying him with gasoline and burned him alive. She then met with Ariel and Michael immediately, thanking Ariel for his efforts. Ariel replied that he wouldn't allow John Henry Moore to interfere his plans for Michael. Post-Apocalypse Years later, Miriam takes part in an underground post-apocalyptic outpost along with Wilhelmina Venable after the End of Days started by Michael. She meets Timothy Campbell and Emily at the gates of Outpost 3, walking them into the compound and ensure that they are clean before entering the building. Later, she arrives at the dinner table with Wilhemina who overhears Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt defaming the food, causing Venable to slap her whilst Miriam nods in agreement. When Venable reads the message from The Cooperative that the world as they knew it is gone forever, Miriam comments that the world was weak before and that it did not take much to destroy it. When one of her fellow agents reports a spike in the background radiation in the room, Miriam seemingly discovers Mr. Gallant and Stu to be the sources. They are taken to the showers and given a brutal cleaning, but Miriam still finds Stu to be contaminated and executes him. Sometime after, Miriam visits Venable in her room and they pretend to be the purples. They plot about distributing sadistic punishments which Venable admits that she enjoys, and Miriam, who used to be a military agent, admits they've been making up rules and punishments as they go along, such as setting the Geiger counter to maximum sensitivity to frame Stu. Miriam expresses concerns about disobeying The Cooperative, who she states have paid her bills for a long time. Eighteen months later, the inhabitants of Outpost 3 are growing less hopeful of rescue and food supplies are decreasing. When Gallant protests and insists that they leave, Miriam tells him that no one is allowed to leave. An alarm suddenly sounds to alert that an intruder is on the grounds. Miriam goes outside and meets Langdon who has arrived in a horse-drawn carriage. He tells her to take care of the horses, which she leads away and shoots them. She sees people dragging the horses' corpses away as she goes back to the compound. Emily prepares for bed, but hears a strange noise: her room is crawling with snakes. Her screams bring Timmy and Mead. Mead rejoices at the new protein, despite the risk of contamination. The dinner associates discuss what they've been eating lately, including possibly Stu. The servants lift the cloches over dinner to reveal the snakes, unexpectedly alive, which slither across the table. The dinner guests assemble in the library, and Langdon enters to announce that the other compounds in New York, West Virginia, and Texas have been destroyed. He explains the purpose of The Sanctuary, which holds certain security measures, and that he will be evacuating candidates for survival. Mead asks why they weren't given those measures, to which Langdon answers is classified. After observing Gallant having sex with the Rubber Man, a disturbed Evie Gallant visits Mead in her chambers and tells the overseer about her grandson's behavior. Mead reports to Venable and relays Evie's tale. They suspect Langdon as the suited figure, neither knowing Rubber Man's true nature nor that Langdon overhears their scheme. Venable questions a chained and naked Gallant, while Mead whips him. The women walk away after Venable notices that Gallant enjoys being whipped. Timothy and Emily realize that since Venable's rules are made up and irrelevant, nothing can stop them from having sex. Later, Mead intrudes on Tim and Emily while they are sleeping on bed and drags them away. The young lovers confront Venable about her made-up rules, and she sends them to their punishment. Mead takes them to a chamber for execution where Tim shoots her in the torso in an escape attempt. Upon being wounded by a gunshot, white liquid pours out of her and internal wiring shown, revealing her to be an android. Navigation de:Miriam Mead Category:Mature Category:Disciplinarians Category:Satanism Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Torturer Category:Female Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Cannibals Category:Oppressors Category:Revived Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Category:Dark Priests Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Black Widows Category:Mutilators Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Status Dependent on Version